


Reevaluate

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Gen, Implied Character Death, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dietrich has known what she meant to do all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reevaluate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



They told her all through combat training and then field medic training that she had a bad attitude. Dietrich didn't care, though. All she wanted was the paid-for training, the experience, and then she would be on her way to the colonies. Easy living on Earth or its satellites just didn't suit her; they were all too crowded.

Not having the money to buy into a posh colony, and not really wanting that kind of life, Dietrich knew she needed skills. Medical training and the ability to watch her own six for trouble were the way to go. Anyone who got in the way of her goals could go fuck themselves.

Waking up with a broken arm in a cocoon of secreted resin had never been one of those goals, though. She'd seen what happened to the woman they had found. It was enough for her to reevaluate everything she had ever wanted into a single thought.

She had to get her gun, before the thing inside her ripped its way free.


End file.
